Fire Is My Destiny
by Mizu Dachi Ookami
Summary: A young cat named Nightkit (to Nightpaw to Nighttail) has the ability to morph into any animal she wills because she is a cat of a prophecy and has the fate of the clans in her paws. I only have the prologue but the first chapter will come soon. It is a Romance, humor, adventure and mystery story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Nightkit taunted Riverkit. Riverkit was a bit older than Nightkit, but he wasn't so quick on his feet.

"I'll catch you! Just you wait!" Riverkit ran after Nightkit, trying to catch her.

"Your kit is so rowdy, Willowfern..."

"My kit? What about Nightkit, Oaktail? She's pretty lively herself!"

"But she's not my kit. She is Rainstar's kit. I'm just taking care of her because Rainstar obviously has duties to the clan and Rockheart is definitely not a queen."

"Yeah... I could not see Nightkit as your kit anyways because your kit is so... shy..."

"Oh, shush. Graykit will come to! She just needs some time to get use to them! I was quiet when I was a kit..." Oaktail looks down at Graykit and brushes her tail over Graykit's head.

"I hope you're right... Riverkit! Nightkit! It's time for you two to go to bed!"

"Aw, come on Willowfern! We are five moons old! We don't need to sleep!"

"Growing warriors need their rest. Now get over here!" Oaktail purred.

"Alright..." Nightkit murmured. Nightkit and Riverkit slunk back to their nests and rested their heads against the two queens. They both soon fell asleep.

"Oaktail...don't you think Nightkit's eyes are a bit... Unsettling to you?"

"Why do you say that, Willowfern?"

"Well, those blue eyes are very pretty, but the amber... Her eyes are speckled with amber..."

"Well, she's just special! I think her eyes look fine! Riverkit's are nice to, the green makes him look fierce."

"Oaktail! Seriously! Rockheart doesn't have blue or amber eyes! It doesn't make sense!" "He has a white pelt! Nightkit has a beautiful black coat, with white speckled all over it! The blue eyes come from Rainstar, don't worry about it."

"Why can't you be more cautious, Oaktail?" Willowfern hissed through her teeth. "What if she isn't Rockheart's kit?"

"Wouldn't Rockheart say something? Listen, Willowfern. If you're so worried about it, go to Rainstar and ask her yourself! You are stirring the kits, Willowfern. I'm going to sleep, I'd advise you to do the same."

"Fine. But don't come to me if she turns out to be something more than just a kit!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Nightkit taunted Riverkit. Riverkit was a bit older than Nightkit, but he wasn't so quick on his feet.

"I'll catch you! Just you wait!" Riverkit ran after Nightkit, trying to catch her.

"Your kit is so rowdy, Willowfern..."

"My kit? What about Nightkit, Oaktail? She's pretty lively herself!"

"But she's not my kit. She is Rainstar's kit. I'm just taking care of her because Rainstar obviously has duties to the clan and Rockheart is definitely not a queen."

"Yeah... I could not see Nightkit as your kit anyways because your kit is so... shy..."

"Oh, shush. Graykit will come to! She just needs some time to get use to them! I was quiet when I was a kit..." Oaktail looks down at Graykit and brushes her tail over Graykit's head.

"I hope you're right... Riverkit! Nightkit! It's time for you two to go to bed!"

"Aw, come on Willowfern! We are four moons old! We don't need to sleep!"

"Growing warriors need their rest. Now get over here!" Oaktail purred.

"Alright..." Nightkit murmured. Nightkit and Riverkit slunk back to their nests and rested their heads against the two queens. They both soon fell asleep.

"Oaktail...don't you think Nightkit's eyes are a bit... Unsettling to you?"

"Why do you say that, Willowfern?"

"Well, those blue eyes are very pretty, but the amber... Her eyes are speckled with amber..."

"Well, she's just special! I think her eyes look fine! Riverkit's are nice to, the green makes him look fierce."

"Oaktail! Seriously! Rockheart doesn't have blue or amber eyes! It doesn't make sense!" "He has a white pelt! Nightkit has a beautiful black coat, with white speckled all over it! The blue eyes come from Rainstar, don't worry about it."

"Why can't you be more cautious, Oaktail?" Willowfern hissed through her teeth. "What if she isn't Rockheart's kit?"

"Wouldn't Rockheart say something? Listen, Willowfern. If you're so worried about it, go to Rainstar and ask her yourself! You are stirring the kits, Willowfern. I'm going to sleep, I'd advise you to do the same."

"Fine. But don't come to me if she turns out to be something more than just a kit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Grasstail awoke to the moans of the one cat left in the medicine cat den.  
'_No...my den...'_ She still couldn't get use to the fact that her mentor died so early._ 'A badger attack...while gathering supplies...what a way to go. But that vision...the prophecy..._' Grasstail didn't know what the prophecy meant. How could a cat be born of two stars? Is it real stars...or is the prophecy more abstract? _'I can't worry about that now... I have a cat to tend to.'_  
"How are you doing, Redpaw?"  
"A slight headache, but the pain in my paw is receding!"  
"That's because it's healing. I'll give you a poppy seed to dull the pain and I will be back to treat the swelling."  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yes, I have an important matter to bring up with Rainstar."  
"What is it?"  
"Redpaw... You know I can't tell you that..."  
"Alright...go..." Grasstail gave Redpaw a couple of poppy seeds and then she went to find Rainstar. Grasstail pushed back the ferns that covered the opening of her den and was immediately confronted by a cat.  
"Willowfern? This is a surprise... Why are you here?"  
"I have suspicions of Nightkit."  
"I can't help you with that right now. I have to bring something to Rainstar's attention. Anyways, what could possibly be wrong with Nightkit?"  
"Her eyes!"  
"Come back to me at Sunhigh and we will talk about this then."  
"Very well." Willowfern walked back to the nursery, obviously agitated. Grasstail padded over to Rainstar's den, passing the fresh kill pile. 'I'll get a squirrel after I talk to Rainstar.' Grasstail pushed back the ferns to Rainstar's den.  
"Rainstar?" Grasstail mewed.  
"Yes, Grasstail?"  
"I had a dream last night... I talked with Starclan cats..."  
"Is it a prophecy, per chance?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Then what's the problem?" Rainstar mewed. She looked directly at Grasstail. Her blue eyes looked fierce.  
"It's a certain line of the prophecy. It makes no sense."  
"Tell me the prophecy." Rainstar looked to the ceiling of her den.  
"A cat, born of two stars, will have the fate of the clans in it's paws." Rainstar looked over her shoulder at Grasstail with a quizzical look.  
"...Born of two stars...?"  
"I didn't get it either, could it be a cat from the stars..."  
"Grasstail, your youth still shows. I'm sure a cat can't be formed from the stars."  
"Then what about two Starclan cats?"  
"Giving birth?"  
"Alright...I get it... Probably wouldn't happen..." Grasstail mewed. Rainstar dipped her head in agreement.  
"What about...no...that wouldn't happen..."  
"Tell me, Grasstail. It's worth hearing."  
"What two leaders have a kit? You know, they are stars." Grasstail mewed in a matter-of-fact way. Rainstar's tail twitched.  
"That could happen. But do you think such a powerful cat could be born of two leaders?"  
"Maybe."  
"Thank you, Grasstail. Would you please excuse me?" Grasstail moved out of the way as Rainstar padded past her. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" All the warriors, elders and apprentices gathered beneath the mound of where Rainstar stood. Grasstail padded out of the den to join them too. "I have gathered you here for something very important today. We have to apprentices ready to be warriors." Grasstail looked around and saw to young and gleaming cats getting washed by their mothers. There was a ginger Tom and a gray she-cat. "Sandpaw and Dawnpaw have been apprentices for awhile. They have finally been assessed and their mentors said they aced it. Sandpaw and Dawnpaw, will you both come forward?" The ginger Tom walked proudly to Rainstar while the gray she-cat was trying to get out of her mothers relentless washing.  
"Mother! I have to go!"  
"But Dawnpaw, I'm not done! You have to be perfect!"  
"No mom, I don't!" Dawnpaw finally wrenched away from her mother and scurried up to Rainstar.  
"Sandpaw, will you step forth?" Sandpaw stepped forward with pride. "I, Rainstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The young Tom looked up with fire in his eyes.  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Sandpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sandnose. StarClan honors your determination and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan." Rainstar rested her chin on Sand_nose's_ shoulder and he licked her cheek. Sandnose backed away and Dawnpaw stepped forward. "I, Rainstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dawnpaw's tail twitched nervously.  
"I do"  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawntail. StarClan honors your intelligence and your enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan." Rainstar rested her chin on Dawn_tail's_ shoulder and she licked her cheek. The cats chanted the two new warriors names and then silently dispersed. "You two will sight vigil tonight and watch the camp. No talking." They both nodded and went to the freshkill pile. The sky was getting darker while Grasstail padded up to Rainstar.  
"So about the prophecy-"  
"Listen, Grasstail. We will talk about this tomorrow, I would like to think about this prophecy and get some rest. Please excuse me." And with that, Rainstar padded off to her den.  
'_She is hiding something. I know it.'_ Grasstail thought as she padded back to the medicine den. _'Our leader is hiding something.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Grasstail!" Willowfern padded up to Grasstail with a furious snarl.  
"Oh! Our talk! I completely forgot! I'm sorry, Willowfern... I lost track of time..."  
"Whatever." Willowfern spat.  
"What are your suspicions, Willowfern?" Grasstail mewed as she padded into her den.  
"Nightkit isn't just a kit! Have you seen her eyes? The blue is explainable, but what about the amber!?"  
"Aren't you being a bit paranoid? I've seen cats with different color eyes than their parents..."  
"Well, she doesn't have really any traits from her father!"  
"Maybe she takes after her mother? Listen, Willowfern. If Nightkit starts talking about murder or betrayal, then talk to me, please. But right now, physical traits aren't my concern." And with that, Grasstail turned her full attention on Redpaw and Willowfern padded away in anger. Back in the nursery Willowfern laid back in her nest ready to go to sleep.  
"WILLOWFERN! You're back!" Riverkit jumped on Willowfern's tail.  
"Come on, Riverkit! Let's go outside and play around!" Riverkit looked to his mother.  
"Can we?" Willowfern huffed and closed her eyes.  
"I guess you two can go, just stay within two taillengths in front of the nursery. Willowfern...isn't feeling well ok?"  
"Ok Oaktail! Come on Nightkit!" The two kits left the queens and went outside.  
"Hey, Riverkit... I don't think Willowfern really likes me..."  
"Why do you say that?" Riverkit dragged over a clump of moss.  
"Well, she just seems so tense around me."  
"Maybe it's just because we are a moon away from being apprentices, she's probably feeling crowded..."  
"But I heard her last night talking sourly about my eyes!"  
"Maybe she's jealous."  
"You think so?"  
"Sure. Lets just play, alright?"  
"Can't say no to that!" Nightkit tackled Riverkit and they both tussled around a bit before a voice brought them out of their game.  
"You two are getting pretty big aren't you?"  
"Rainstar!" Nightkit jumped to Rainstar as Riverkit padded shyly over. "Why are you over here?"  
"I just wanted to see my daughter. Is that a crime?"  
"No, it's an honor!"  
"Now that's a word." Rainstar looked over to the young Tom "Riverkit? I see you've grown too."  
"Um... Yes, we are almost six moons old..."  
"I look forward to making you both apprentices. I have to go now, behave." Rainstar padded away.  
"Why do you think the leader graced us with her presence?"  
"Come on, Riverkit! Maybe she just wanted to see me!"  
"But we are just kits!"  
"Yeah, but this kit's her daughter. Do you think she wanted something?"  
"I don't know... Can you believe, though, that we have a couple of days before we are six moons?"  
"No, it's crazy huh?"  
"Yeah. Let's go to the freshkill pile."  
"Alright." The two kits went over to the freshkill pile. Grasstail padded up behind them.  
"Isn't a bit late for you two to be out of the nursery? I can see the sun setting."  
"Sorry, we'll go back..."  
"No, I share a squirrel with you two. Then you can go back."  
"Thanks." Mewed Riverkit. The three cats shared tongues and chose a plump squirrel from the pile.  
"Don't you two turn into apprentices soon?"  
"Yeah, Graykit too." Mewed Nightkit. They finished the squirrel and the two kits padded back to the nursery.  
'_Rainstar and Grasstail? We either did something bad,' thought Riverkit. 'Or something bad is coming.'_


End file.
